Morning Desire
by bonii6
Summary: Aku menginginkanmu, pagi ini.


Story by:Belvana

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda

Rate: M(esum)

Genre: Romance

Pair: Trafalgar Law Monkey D. Luffy

Warning: Maybe OOC, AU, Sho-ai, typo, EYD belum sesuai.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Aroma lembut khas perpaduan mentega dan susu tercium harum saat pemuda berapron merah selesai menghidangkan crepes buatannya di piring. Tampilannya semakin terlihat cantik ketika taburan keju menghiasi puncak hidangan berbahan dasar tepung tersebut. Sudut-sudut bibir pemuda itu merekah, memancarkan kepuasan melihat maha karyanya yang tidak begitu buruk.

Selesai, Crêpes au Fromag* ala Chef Luffy.

Pemuda itu tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melompat kegirangan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia telah menghabiskan waktu selama seminggu penuh di sela-sela kegiatan kampusnya untuk mengikuti les memasak dengan Sanji. Usahanya membuahkan hasil, ya meskipun crepes adalah masakan yang mudah untuk dibuat, setidaknya kemampuan memasak Luffy sedikit ada kemajuan.

Ketika Luffy sedikit kesulitan mencoba membuka simpul ikatan tali apronnya yang tak kunjung terurai, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah depan. Apakah ada tamu? Tetapi ini masih pukul tujuh, terlalu pagi untuk seseorang mencoba bertamu. Dan lagi pintu apartemennya juga dalam keadaan terkunci, tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa masuk, kecuali...

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya setelah merasakan jemari kasar menyingkirkan jemarinya dari simpul tali apron, lalu dalam satu tarikan pelan simpul itu berhasil terlepas dengan mudah. Bisikan rendah nan lembut menerpa tengkuk Luffy yang sedikit sensitif. Suara ini...

"Kau berhasil membuat hidangan secantik ini tanpa menghancurkan dapur, aku sangat terkesan." Luffy terkesiap merasakan sepasang tangan maskulin menyelusup di balik apronnya yang longgar, lalu bergerak halus membelai pinggang rampingnya.

Luffy memejamkan matanya, bersandar pada dada bidang pria yang kini tengah berdiri tegak di belakangnya. "Untuk siapa lagi aku melakukan semua ini? Mengikuti les memasak selama seminggu penuh dengan Sanji. Pastilah ini untuk mu, Tuan Trafalgar." ucapnya lirih.

Si pria terkekeh pelan mendegar kekasihnya bisa dengan fasih memanggil nama depannya. Hidung bangirnya masih setia menyusuri leher putih Luffy. Menghirup dengan rakus wangi lembut yang sudah dua minggu belakangan tak ia nikmati. "Kau nampak harum. Seharusnya kau menungguku untuk melakukan ritual mandi pagi bersama, Luffy-ya." lanjut suara merayu itu.

Luffy tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan nakal kekasihnya. Ah, apakah benar pria penggoda yang tengah memeluknya posesif ini adalah seorang Trafalgar Law? Pria yang dianugerahi sejuta pesona, pendiam, dengan tatapan sedingin es yang bahkan nyaris tak pernah tersenyum. Tetapi itu dulu. Sebelum ia mengenal Luffy. Sekarang, pria itu menjelma menjadi sosok sehangat perapian di tengah musim dingin, dan seorang penggoda ulung tentunya.

Luffy mencoba mengalihkan topik, jika tetap berlanjut, pembicaraan ini akan membuatnya berakhir dengan 'sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan'. "Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau tiba hari ini Torao? Kupikir jadwal penerbanganmu besok?"

Law mendengus geli mendengar Luffy kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'sayang'-nya. "Ini kejutan untukmu." bibir penuh goda dan gairah itu masih setia menciumi leher Luffy dengan lembut.

"T-tetap saja, harusnya aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara." Luffy bergidik senang saat pria itu menciumi sisi lehernya, sentuhan yang sangat ia rindukan. "Bagaimana London?" Luffy kembali bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, mungkin karena tidak ada kau disisiku." lagi, pria itu menggombal di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Torao, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?" Luffy berbalik badan, memutus sepihak ciuman itu. Kali ini ia dapat dengan leluasa menatap mata si pria penggodanya. Pria yang memenuhi pikirannya selama dua minggu terakhir. Luffy lantas membawa jemarinya menyusuri rahang tegas pria itu dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu." kecupan manis kali ini mendarat di bibir ranum Luffy. Pernyataan Law sukses membuat wajah Luffy bersemu merah.

Luffy gugup, napasnya mulai memburu. "T-tidakkah kau ingin memakan masakanku? Kebetulan sekali aku ingin k-kau menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya." tawar Luffy, kali ini ia sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, memberika akses lebih untuk Law menjamah leher putihnya.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Aku ingin memakanmu." Law menarik diri. Ia beralih menatap kedua mata bening Luffy. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Luffy untuk memahami kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Law.

"Memakanku, t-tunggu? APA?!"

Terlambat, Law dengan mudahnya menggendong tubuh kurus Luffy. Ia lantas berkata "Tidak apa kan? Kau telah membuatku tersiksa selama dua minggu belakangan ini, Luffy-ya." Law berucap dengan suara parau dan nelangsa.

Luffy bisa melihat kilatan gairah di kedua manik abu-abu Law, pria itu mengidamkannya, menginginkan dirinya lebih. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, mungkin saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, ia juga sangat merindukan pria itu, merindukan setiap sentuhannya yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Bolehkan?" tanyanya sekali lagi, dengan suara serak serupa bisikan. Jika Law menginginkan nya, pria itu selalu meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kepada Luffy, ia tidak pernah memaksa Luffy jika memang pemuda mungil itu tak menginginkannya. Law tidak ingin menyakiti Luffy.

Luffy tersenyum lembut. Satu kecupan manis di bibir Law menjadi jawaban atas persetujuannya. "Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak undanganmu, Tuan." jawab Luffy diiringi dengan kerlingan mengoda.

Law menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering. Rupanya Luffy berhasil memancing singa yang lapar. Ia segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Law ketika pemuda itu membawanya menuju kamar tidur, mengabaikan hidangan crepes yang mulai dingin di atas meja makan.

Sepertinya Luffy harus merelakan hari minggunya dihabiskan dengan Law di atas ranjang. Seharian.

Selesai

Note:

* ) Crêpes au Fromag : dalam bahasa Perancis berarti Crepes Keju.

Aku nggak kuat ngetik adegan setelah ini, bayangin sendiri aja ya


End file.
